


Nowhere Man

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Sam isn't there but he's not dead, Songfic, Vampires, gay vampires - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...he's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody..."The radio turned off with an abrupt click. It was silent, save for the gravelly purring of the 52-year-old Chevrolet. It was a comfortable sound to the man in the driver's seat; brief memories of good times that he'd long since forgotten, flitting across his mind like hummingbirds as he drove.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Striking Blue

New Mexico, not the most exciting place to be. The deserts are hot, the roads are long—even longer than usual—and the stations are shit. Good thing Baby's got more than enough cassettes for the drive, I thought as I drove along the long stretch of uneven road.

I popped in a Zeppelin mix with well-practiced ease, one hand on the steering wheel. I've been driving this car since before it was legal, not that Dad cared either way.

After a quick swig of whiskey—the cheap kind— from my flask, I gunned it down the highway. Twenty miles and a sharp left later and I'd arrived in the little town of Meadow Lake, population 4,709.

\---

This place was tiny. I mean _tiny_ , tiny. They barely had a full-sized police station so it's no wonder the killings got into the local newspaper.

I pulled up to the local motel, I'm not even sure why they had one, it's not like people would be lining up to travel here.

I reserved my room, making a lazy effort to flirt with the receptionist, a bit of a prude, but she had a pretty face nonetheless. She didn't seem to pick up on my advances, not that I cared if she did or not, there's easier fish to catch.

I got the best room they had to offer—hey, who said you couldn't have a little fun with a stolen credit card?

The decor looked like it hadn't been changed in decades and everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. I tossed my suitcase onto the bed, coughing a bit at the cloud of dust that erupted into the air.

I sighed and checked the time, 2:08, I had enough time for a quick shower before heading to the station.

\---

I arrived at the station nearly an hour later, slamming the car door shut and walking inside.

"Hello Sir, How may I help you?" Was the obviously practiced response of the deputy. She was standing behind the service counter, her name tag read 'Claire Novak'.

"I'm lookin' for info on the recent deaths, Mark Wood, Tom Filiatro and Scott Landscoot? Was hoping you could help me." I said with a flirtatious smirk.

She caught on to it quickly. "Sorry, I don't swing that way." she said, walking out into the lobby and leading me into the back room. "But, I can tell you all y'need to know." Three killings, three unconnected vics. That's all I knew as I followed Claire as she pointed me towards the morgue.

I walked through the frosted glass doors of the morgue. Classy, for what it was. I flashed the ID—fake, of course—for the rather bored looking secretary and she let me in the back.

I slid open one of the 'drawers' that the bodies were kept in, all these years working cases and I still don't know what those are called. Claire handed me some latex gloves from a cupboard and I thanked her with a nod of the head, putting them on.

I looked down at the body, pulling back the white sheet that covered it. Mark Wood, vic. número uno. I tilted his head to the side and saw them—two puncture wounds. I quickly checked the other two vics, they all had them. Vamp.

I disposed of the gloves, walking back over to Claire in her office. "So..." I trailed off after seeing someone staring at me from outside the window, "...any suspects?" I asked, shaking off the confusion and getting a candy bar from the vending machine in the hall.

She looked over at me and grabbed the case file, sitting back down and kicking her legs up on the beaten desk in front of her. "Castiel." She said, handing me the case file, open to a page on the peculiarly named suspect.

"Nobody knows his last name, or anything about him, really. He doesn't do much—doesn't even have a job—he just wanders." She kept on yammering about details of the case that I should've been paying attention to, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the man in the picture.

My eyes raked over the image, memorizing it. Striking blue eyes, slight stubble, a lopsided blue tie, and a head full of messy black hair. He was _breathtaking_.


	2. Unconsious

I arrived back at the motel around six pm after taking a good amount of notes on the bodies, there was a sign of struggle on all three victims along with rings around their wrists and ankles that suggested being handcuffed.

As I flopped back onto the bed I realized the state of my life. I hadn't spoken to Sam in months—he was away at Harvard—and Dad was... I didn't even know at the time.

\---

I needed to find him. Castiel, such a weird name, sounded like something straight out of the Bible itself.

I had been driving for a while, trying to find the suspect where Claire told me he would be—she said he was always just outside the city limits.

I looked away for a second and it happened. I'd hit something. I got out of the car to investigate, hesitant to see the damage I'd done.

The first thing I saw was the dirty and shredded edge of a dirty, tan trenchcoat peeking out from underneath one of Baby's front tires. I rushed around the front of the car only to see the man I was looking for, sprawled across the road and unconscious.

"Fuck—" I said, dropping onto my knees next to him, not caring about the dirt now adorning my cheap rental suit. I checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief once I realized I _hadn't_ in fact killed the beautiful man/possible monster.   
  
I realized that the best course of action would be to check for fangs, so I did. It's surprisingly hard to poke around in some hot guy's mouth after you've almost killed him.

\---

There were no fangs, I realized, after an embarrassingly long amount of time shoving my fingers in his mouth. An unpleasant experience.

After confirming that he was in fact human, I carried him back to the car and laid him down across the backseat. He looked oddly peaceful. Claire had said that he was basically homeless, maybe this was the best rest he'd gotten in a while.

I waited for him to wake up, doing some research on past vampire killings in the area in the meantime. For any hunters out there, I wouldn't recommend trying to focus on a case when you're stuck with someone you don't know. Especially if you want to kiss them. You'd think all the horniness would have left my body, but my last escapade was a month ago. Been too busy helping Dad to think about sex, so this case was an escape for me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this in 2019 for Wattpad, but decided to move it on here. Hopefully I'll keep updating it, it's really weird not gonna lie--no clue why I made this first-person.


End file.
